Well, damn
by Lissa.chann
Summary: I never knew that Granger had a dirty side. Honestly, when I saw her nearly jacking off Potter and Weaslbee fingering her at that common room party, I just had to get some too. Not complete, 5 chapters Lemon. Dirty scenes!


**I really don't plan for this to be a full chapter story. But, it will be if I get extremely lazy. Which, will happen. Possibly. 5 chapters at the most.**

**I'm not the type to write little lyrics in between, but they seem to be fun to read. Y'know?**

I got drunk off my ass that night; I'm not going to lie. Or tell any type of disgusting fibs to comply said story. Everyone has their slip up's.

I've had mine. I can't say it was amazing—

Well, it was. Because most drunken encounters usually involve someone else. But, in the eyes of that said drunken person; you don't even know if their gorgeous or not.

I happen to be one of those girls that can tell the difference between gorgeous and hideous.

Even in the entire midst, of this Gryffindor partying. Which, for some reason Malfoy was at.

Not that I minded. Not at all.

**_"You come along because I love your face_**

**_And I'll admire your expensive taste."_**

Granger was so incredibly drunk off her arse; that I didn't even realize it was her for a quick second. Although, being second best to her muggle born blood…that was a horrible slip up on my part.

I never really took her for the type to be in such a state. From hearing the commotion of these…beasts, I just _had_ to slip in through that fat lady portrait. Yeah, all the way from my dungeon, per say. Really, what I saw wasn't much of a surprise. Gryffindor slopping around as though they were pigs in a disgusting pen of their own filth; drinking, snogging, and that entire bit. Never understood the, concept of the lion for their slogan or whatever. It didn't suit them at all, being they were disgustingly sickening and party animals. They all were beasts in my opinion.

When I saw Granger doing, what muggles call dryhumping? I almost wanted to get at her as well. It's not as though she's _completely_ hideous. She was quite pleasant to look at. Her eyes had that certain tinge about it, that made you just want to stare into them at all times. Albeit, being who I am; I really couldn't do that. Everyone knows who I am. Everyone knows who she is; it just wouldn't be...erm, compatible?

And when that weaslebe isn't drooling and completely being tasteless around her, you can really admire her looks. Her figure had _completely_ filled out, like really. Her hair has still retained that bushy texture; but somehow grown to accompany her bodacious-ness. (_If that was even a word; wizards forget their vocabulary too) I really need to get off of this topic of the mudblood._

And then, stop calling her mudblood. -.-

I walked casually around the pigs, and leaned against a wall. Going completely unnoticed; Gods, these pigs really were oblivious. You could see Hermione's drunked lambada from over 10 metres away; since she was all over the place. Her body crushed between two men (Pothead and Weaselbee, obviously.) and there was nothing left to _not touch_. Her head tilted back in pure lust and emotion, her pert breasts in the hands of Ro-Weasley. Damn, I really should have gone to this party. Her outfit was none-the-less revealing; a golden (typical) tank top (obviously not hers) scrunched up to her mid-driff. (Since when did she have a belly button piercing? Oh well, there was a lot I was finding out tonight.) Her jeans seemed to shape her curves to the very angle. Gods, she was gorgeous.

For a mudblood.

She seemed almost to have a certain glow about her; a druken glow, perhaps? It appeared to be goddess-like, if you took that much of a liking to sexy mud bloods. Which, I certainly do not. But, if I happened to; Granger would be at the top of the litter.

* * *

Hermione tossed her hair back, as the sweat radiating from both men rubbed off on her. Skin meeting skin; and the haze of Harry's eyes met hers as he leaned down and gave her a sloppy 'un. His lips tasted something of firewhisky and lust. Just that pure lust that he had been wanting from Ginny all these years; seeing as though they were _never gonna get together. _Who knew that it would come out in such a wonderful way? Gods.

And what a damn wonderful feeling it was.

Her gaze blurred, as Harry's lips seemed to melt into hers. Damn, he was a a good kisser. His kisses seemed to become more and more exasperated as he, slipped his hands under her shirt. His calloused and somewhat, experienced hands kneaded the much needed tension from her supple mounds. All this time Harry though she was an A cup. Actually, she was hiding wonderful C's under them baggy clothes!

Ronald, on the other hand appeared to be fully occupied. He grounded against Hermione's back as though, her back was her hand against his member. His eyes clouded with excatsy, and his mouth slightly parted from the feeling of her against, he was throughly enjoying this. His erection, becoming more and more of a rock if you say so, was pressing against her in a manner that was highly innapprioate.

But, what's more inapprioate than a sexy sandwich of grinding and lusty pecks. Then, having another man watching you, move in a manner that blurred the reality of time and space itself; planning his every move? _Nothing_.

Absolutely _nothing._

Her neck remained exposed for Ronald to nip and lick at; his hands groping at her fully bottomed arse and roughly going into her knickers. Oh, how Potter knew how to work a girl. A woman, persay; because it seemed that Hermione was not a virgin. Gods, her hot core felt so good against Harry's ridiculously erotic fingers. Hermione played with Harry's hair, then navigated downward from his hair to his _other _hair. He bit at her lip, in reponse. Her hand stroked and teased his erect member; earning a hefty grunt from Harry.

'_I never really knew Granger had such a dirty mind, and could even carry out such things!', _His mind curtled around the thought of such a mud blood touching him in a way like that.

It didn't really seem to bother him.

Not one bit.

* * *

**Yeah, I got lazy. Be happy it's summer break! :D**

**I'll update later tonight ;)**

**Songs: New Perspective- P!ATD**

**Oxygen- Living Things.**

**Promise me, you'll review & shit. :O **


End file.
